


it's love, it's love, it's not my imagination

by plutosdeath



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 3+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Korrasami (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Non-Comic Compliant, Pining, Post-Canon, Wuko Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosdeath/pseuds/plutosdeath
Summary: “You have some sauce on your cheek.” Before Mako can wipe his face, Wu steps up to him and wipes the sauce away. He locks eyes with Mako while doing so.Wu says sarcastically, “What would you do without me?”“I have no idea.” He meant for it to come out jokingly but his words sounded so serious. He really didn’t know what he’d do without Wu in his life. The past three months were life changing, to say the least.“Hmm.”or(3 times Wu is affectionate towards Mako, and the 1 time he reciprocates it)
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 318
Collections: Wuko Rights!





	it's love, it's love, it's not my imagination

**Author's Note:**

> title is pulled from "i'd give my life for you" by marvin gaye.

_**I**_

Wu comes behind Mako and places his hands on his shoulders. Like Mako’s, they’re slightly calloused but they feel so gentle against his back. It’s an unusual sight, seeing Wu so dirty and disheveled. 

His skin felt a little rough and there was visible dirt underneath his fingernails. On a normal day, Wu would panic and run to the washroom. But this particular day, he was tired and burnt out. 

Everyone was. 

He slowly digs his fingers into Mako’s shoulders and asks, “What’s wrong?” 

Mako can’t put his finger on it. There are too many things to name. He just knows that his arm aches, his calves are cramping, and his shoulders burn from carrying the weight of the world. 

As if he knows the agony Mako’s facing, Wu presses a kiss to Mako’s temple. It’s light but so heavy with affection. 

Mako is surprised by his touch but doesn’t complain. It is nice, where they are. 

Even if the city is burning. 

Even if they both danced with death too many times that day. 

Wu climbed on the couch next to mako and squeezed his hand. “Rest, please.”

Mako rests his head in Wu’s lap. His eyes begin to close and the weight on his shoulders finally dissipates. Before he falls into a deep sleep, he realizes that he never answered Wu’s question. But the hands in his hair let him know that Wu already knows the answer. 

  
  


_**II** _

Weeks later, Mako’s dressed in a dazzling suit at Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding. The event turned out amazing and he genuinely had a great time. But, he’s still so tired. Wu realizes this when he asks Mako to dance and he replies with a weak smile. 

“Not now, Wu.” He walks away to sit on a nearby ledge. There’s something in his stride that reveals all of the stress he’s been holding in. 

“We can go home if you’d like.”

Mako turns around. His tangerine eyes are so exhausted. “Please.”

Wu nods and extends his arm. “Of course.”

With their arms hooked together, the pair say their goodbyes to their fellow wedding guests and the newlyweds. 

“Leaving so soon?” Korra approaches them from behind with a gentle tap on Mako’s shoulder. Asami’s at her side. 

“Yeah, Mako’s burnt out.”

The Avatar looks at the pair with soft eyes. Her own exhaustion is evident but she looks happy. Asami does too. 

“Of course. It was nice seeing you two tonight. Good night.” The women playfully bow before turning on their heels. Korra whispers something and Asami giggles. She never did that with Mako. 

Before Mako could think about what was going between his exes, Wu squeezed his hand. The touch is very nice but it makes him feel overwhelmingly warm. 

“What are you thinking about, big guy?” Wu looks up at Mako. 

_Everything._ The thought of him being unable to firebend races his mind all the time. Being in a cast makes him feel useless. For the first time in his life, he’s the one being taken care of. It makes him a bit uncomfortable but he doesn’t say that. His mouth feels a little dry and frankly, he just doesn’t feel like talking. Who knew a night out could wear out a man so much? 

He waits until they arrive home before he answers. 

“My arm. It, um, still hurts a lot.” He turns his head towards his window but he can see Wu’s face in the reflection. His emerald eyes are wide and he looks concerned. The sight makes Mako want to disappear. 

Wu walks away from the door and finds himself a bit closer to Mako. He feels like he’s gonna ignite. 

“Should I call a healer?” 

Mako shakes his head. “I just want a quiet night and some rest.” He sits on his bed, almost sinking into the mattress. 

“Of course. I’ll get out of your hair then.” Wu presses a kiss on the top of Mako’s head before leaving. “Goodnight, Mako.”

His cologne lingers in the air but his absence is chilling. Mako wishes he would have been overbearing and stayed the night in his bed. 

_**III** _

“Happy birthday, big guy.”

Mako looks back at Wu, who has the most flashing grin plastered onto his face. He raises an eyebrow. Wu laughs. 

“What?” 

Mako looks at the calendar on the wall and checks the date. It was _indeed_ his birthday. 

“How’d you remember it was my birthday and I didn’t?’

Wu walks towards him and adjusts his collar. He looks up at Mako and they share a small smile. “You look nice today.” He pats the taller man’s chest. “Now sit down, I have a surprise for you.”

Mako turns away and takes a seat, trying desperately to hide the undeniable warmth on his face. 

Outside, the rain is falling heavily but the city is quiet. Just two months ago, Republic City was in ruins and there was so much uncertainty about the future. But in this little apartment, the future isn’t scary and Mako can almost imagine what it has in store for him. _Who it has in store for him._

Wu returns with a fruit tart in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other. His presence is lively and the sight of him makes Mako smile immediately. He places the dessert in front of Mako. 

His voice is a bit nervous. “Bolin told me about this tart your parents used to make. He said that you haven’t had one since they passed.” Wu clears his throat before continuing. “Anyways, happy birthday. I’m so grateful you decided to stay by my side, despite everything.”

Mako feels frozen. He wants to look at Wu but the memories he has of his parents come rushing back. He realizes that he was never given the opportunity to heal as a child. The thoughts hurt but he feels so loved in this little apartment. Those thoughts would have to wait another day. 

“I can’t really verbalize how much this means to me, but thank you.” He gives Wu a brief but honest smile. Mako leans forward to blow his candles. The flames near his face make him feel at peace.

Wu lets out a whoop and opens the sake. “Now for the fun part.” Mako rolls his eyes. 

The standing man crouches down to give Mako a kiss on his cheek. “It’s your birthday, no negativity allowed. Anyways, give me your glass and you cut the dessert.”

“Sure,” was all Mako was able to mutter. He was tongue-tied, all of a sudden. 

Wu’s little displays of affection always made him want to crawl into a hole. He wasn’t certain of where they stood but it was nice. The care and attention he received never felt transactional. For Mako, that was a first. 

The tart tasted just like Mako remembered and paired surprisingly well with the sake. 

_“What? Did you think I lacked good taste?” Wu teased. The setting sun made his skin more radiant than usual. He was beautiful._

_“Never.”_

While cleaning the dishes, Mako realized something. 

“You never answered my question from earlier.”

“Hmm?”

“How’d you remember my birthday and I didn’t.”

Wu let out a hearty laugh. “I don’t forget things about people I love. And you probably forgot because you never let yourself take a break. Let me take care of you sometimes.” He nudged at Mako’s side with his elbow. 

Mako chuckled in an attempt to mask the thoughts running around his head. _Love? Care?_ _Agni, what is this?_

“Anyways, what did you wish for?” 

“I’m not allowed to say or it won’t come true.”

“I’ll leave you be then.”

The pair share a glance before cleaning the rest of the kitchen. 

Mako wished it wasn’t bad luck to reveal a birthday wish. Otherwise, he would have told Wu that he wished for more of his kisses. 

  
  
  


_**+I** _

Being able to firebend again was one of the best days of Mako’s life. He, Wu, and the rest of Team Avatar watched as Korra worked on Mako’s arm. 

“Alright, Mako. You should be ready to go.” 

Mako took a deep breath and distanced himself from his friends. He closed his eyes, trying to visualize a flame in his mind. 

He hears a gasp and opens his eyes. Alas, there’s a flame in his hands and it’s bright and bold. He looks up to see Bolin smiling enthusiastically, Korra looking relieved, and Asami with her hands clasped together. Her eyes look a little glossy and then he looks over and sees that Wu has the same look on his face. 

The fire bender lets out the breath he’s been holding and takes a seat. “I did it.”

The crew gathers around to give him a crushing group hug. There are words of praise being thrown around and the weight on Mako’s shoulders finally fades away. He feels a kiss on his temple. He silently prays it came from Wu. 

On their ride home, Wu has the craziest idea. 

“Let’s make dinner tonight. Like a big one.”

“What’s the occasion?” 

Wu kicks his foot with playful disapproval. “You can firebend again! That’s the occasion.”

Mako kicks him back. “And just because I can firebend again doesn’t mean we can set the apartment on fire.”

But of course, he gives in anyways. They decide to make a roast duck with seaweed noodles and dumplings. Mako insists on inviting their friends over but Wu disagreed. 

“Is it selfish for me to want to spend the night with you and you alone?”

It is selfish, Mako thinks, but he likes it. And maybe tonight, he’ll have it in him to reciprocate the affection Wu gives him. 

Making dinner starts off a little rocky. Wu reveals that he’s never even boiled water before and Mako almost has an aneurysm. However, slowly but surely, he gets the hang of it. 

_“Maybe I should become a chef after I completely abdicate the throne.”_

_“You’re gonna burn down the Earth Kingdom.”_

_“Who says I’m gonna stay in the Earth Kingdom?”_

They move around the kitchen fluidly, as if they’ve been around each other their whole lives. The domesticity makes Mako feel grounded. 

“Hey, big guy.”

“Yeah?”

“You have some sauce on your cheek.” Before Mako can wipe his face, Wu steps up to him and wipes the sauce away. He locks eyes with Mako while doing so. 

Wu says sarcastically, “What would you do without me?”

“I have no idea.” He meant for it to come out jokingly but his words sounded so serious. He really didn’t know what he’d do without Wu in his life. The past three months were life changing, to say the least. 

“Hmm.” 

Cooperatively, dinner is plated and surprisingly, it’s a success. Mako wants to do this more often but he’ll never say that out loud. Wu is practically smiling at Mako the entire time they eat. Granted, they’re both a little drunk off of sorghum liquor but it still makes him feel exposed. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

Wu just smiles harder, chuckling to himself “Not at all.”

After dinner, they find themselves on the couch, listening to a pro-bending match. Wu’s leaning against Mako with a blanket covering the both of them. 

“The Ba Sing Se Badgermoles are one round away from winning the championships. Can they pull it off or will the Fire Ferrets cause an upset? Tune in after the commercial break!” 

Mako snorts, shaking his head before taking a sip of his drink. Wu watches him closely. 

“Do you miss it?”

To Mako, that was a loaded question. Life before meeting Korra wasn’t good but it was pretty simple. It was just him and Bolin against the world. But the past three years had formed him into a man he knew his parents would be proud of and he finally had friends and family he could rely on. And then, there was Wu. Agni knows that Mako wasn’t excited to be his bodyguard but they’ve grown so close. One could argue that it’s only because they encountered so much danger together but sometimes Wu laughs and Mako can’t help but think they were bound to be acquainted. 

He sighs. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t go back. I think I’m where I’m supposed to be.”

Wu takes Mako’s hand into his own and kisses it. Gone were the days following Kuvira’s attack when Wu’s hands were rough and his lips were chapped. He was softer and more gentle. 

“Thanks for being here.”

Mako feels overwhelmed but he wants to feel this way for the rest of his life. It makes him feel euphoric and invincible, like he could stop a train with his bare hands. 

He leans in to kiss Wu on the lips. It’s brief but impactful. Mako feels a little dizzy from tasting the alcohol on Wu’s mouth. “Thank you.”

For a moment, everything feels imaginary but Wu’s smiling and holding onto Mako’s hand for dear life. He lets out a little laugh. 

“Took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! my tumblr is @plutosinterlude if you ever wanna yell at me about wuko or all things avatar!


End file.
